The Burn
by bookgirl111
Summary: It burned it burned it burned. It burned so badly. Yami kept thinking to himself get control get control get control; but when his little brother, Yugi, came into his room that resolve soon vanished. -If only he could see his eyes glow red and his skin turn white. -If only Yugi was able to escape... maybe then they wouldn't have given into the BURN. Warnings: Yaoi, Incest


~The Burn~

It burned it burned it burned.

It burns _so badly_.

His hand clutched at his chest, right above his heart, a low rasp of breath was released from his mouth, his eyes were flickering in and out of focus, he kept himself from breathing out of his nose, he kept himself –tried to –from thinking about the smell. He had to ignore the scent, he had to ignore the heat, he had to ignore his instincts. This was his truth, this was his reality, this was-

"Ya-nii…onii-chan..? are you awake?" A small voice whispered sleepily. He had to ignore it, he thought as the heat burned more and more. He fought and fought and fought. Get control. _Get control_. **Get control**. The bed he laid on shifted slightly under the weight of the other, of the younger boy. "I had a bad dream Yami-nii. You told me that if I ever had one to come to you." The boy rambled on yawning as he sat next to the back of his older brother unaware of the teen's dilemma.

"…it was about the monster Onii-chan… he was there again saying he was going to eat me."

"Really?" Yami rasped out as he sat up slowly, keeping his back turned to his little brother Yugi.

"Hai" Yugi whispered as he moved and clutched the t-shirt his big brother wore, "he had red eyes big brother."

"Really…did he…" Yami stared at the wall; he didn't know his eyes were red.

"Yes and pale skin" a sheet of light sweat was forming from the heat, if illuminated one would have noticed how close it was to the color of the moon.

"Oh my." He could do it, he could. He told himself, he could control it.

A silence echoed in the room. It was deafening. "Yami" Yugi spoke louder than before as he moves himself to hug his older brother. But he never gets to because in the blink of an eye the young eleven year old Yugi falls onto the mattress and is locked in place by his older seventeen year old brother. "Yami" Yugi's voice quivered slightly his amethyst staring into the glowing rubies.

"I'm sorry." The voice was deeper then Yugi remembered, darker.

"Nani? What are-" His voice was stolen by Yami's lips, and Yugi _felt _the **burn.**

While the younger felt the burn on his lips Yami on the other hand had never known such a soothing relief as the coolness that transferred onto his lips by the kiss. Yami could feel a wave of cold rushing through his body as he pushed his lips further in Yugi wanting to deepen, wanting more. Yugi was unresponsive so he pulled away. When he did, he wished he had not for two reasons. Firstly, the look on Yugi's face was that of ghastly shock with a dash of confusion. Secondly, the second he did the burn returned and this time the temptation was too sweet. Yugi's scent was everywhere around him.

"Sorry," Yami rasped out as he uncontrollably began to shake slightly in his limbs. Tears unwilling streamed down his cheeks.

"What are you doing Nii-chan?" Yugi asked slightly fearful of his older brother. This wasn't like him. The eyes, the heat, the behavior. It was so foreign to the boy. It scared him. It scared him, not particularly from his brother –other than the resemblance to his nightmare, but in how his body was reacting to the sudden kiss. It scared him because he did not understand why it felt so good.

It also scared him when he saw his big brother above him, red eyes glowing but tears still flowing, and in a shaking voice his brother replied, "I'm going to eat you."

He then dived in for another kiss this time while Yugi's small mouth was still open. Both boys shivered in a form of pleasure unknown to them. Again and again Yami kissed his little brother running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, sucking the bottom lip, licking and twisting his tongue, pecking all over the cheeks chin eyes nose, and he even began to nip at Yugi's ear when suddenly Yugi began to moan out at the heat his skin flush. _"Ya-ya-nii-onii"_ he went gasping, his obedient nature crumbling with his mind as fear of what was occurring to his body over wrote the numbing factor the heat gave him.

He was lost. He just didn't realize it was in pleasure.

And unknowingly he dug a grave far worse than the one was already in.

"Take it off."Yami growled jumping off the bed himself and shedding his sleep shirt and pants. "Or I'll rip it off." He threatened claws beginning to grow longer from his nails. Yugi was in –he wasn't quite sure, shock –pleasure –fear –the list went on, still his body responded: he laid down, he took his sleep shirt and shorts off and looked up to see Yami completely nude. Perhaps he would have blushed had he not already been use to bathing with his older brother –that and the fact that his face was already the shade of Yami's eyes. "All of it." Yami said as he stood back over his little brother and dragged the boy unwillingly onto his lap pulling down the boy's briefs.

"Ah," Yugi moaned at the cold air on his bare ass, the hand tugging at the cheek, the sensation of his brother's skin as his thighs were wrapped around the teen's waist a hard rock next to a flaccid cock. Yami's other hand, once finished securing Yugi's legs around the waist, comes up and presses the boy closer be holding the back of the neck. Yami brings the boy close enough to see his face, the individual lashes on his closed eyes, hears the breath that enters and exits between puffed red lips, and smells the infuriating scent that started the burn, that fed the burn, that killed the burn.

Yami merely brought himself up to the boys face, he did not do anything, he did not move at all in any way consciously, he just stared at his slightly quivering prey. He brought himself closer as his parched throat cleared itself, a noise that too little Yugi sounded like the growling of a monster and yet still felt good to him on the inside, and lightly licked his brother's nose. This produced a startled squeal from Yugi who, rather than quivering in fear, melted back into his warm kind older brother. But the squeal was quickly followed by moans and gasps that Yami began to elicit deliberately, licking and sucking lower and lower along the neck then the shoulder blades and even to the raised nipples. As if it wasn't enough to torture the young Yugi Yami added in moving both of his hands –one massaging the back and the other the ass.

"Whh-a-ah-t…doo-in…" Yugi panted out of his small body as he was losing the ability to speak, the young brain fried from pleasure. The distraction he caused made Yami lost focus to the burn for but a moment –more than long enough for his finger to slip into the perky red entrance of Yugi's ass rather than massage the baby smooth skin. "Ah!" the boy gasped out in discomfort, "nani?" the face he made was just too cute Yami thought suddenly and so he chuckled slightly.

"Why dear little brother of mine," he started, "I already told you –I intend to eat you." With that he jammed up another finger into the boy's tight chamber, both conveniently coated in the sweat from the burn. At the same time he used his hand around Yugi's neck and forced the boy into another kiss this time with dips and twirls galore.

"Why?" Yugi mumbled out.

"Because, my little one, it _burns_."

"Huh?" Yugi didn't yet realize but that sound would be the last bit of same normal conversation that he would have with his brother for the remainder of the burn. The night became a blur after that as both boys were consumed by the strange burn.

By the next morning only fazed memories of existed in each other's minds of how Yami entered the third finger into Yugi's tight entrance before he could no longer wait and quickly forced himself into his brother. They became monstrous beasts after that and time and time again and again came over and over only to become hard once more –only the rising of the morning sun gave the brothers relief.

If only they knew what that strange, mysterious burn was and what they had done by feeding into it.


End file.
